Real Emotion
by Paranoid Songtress
Summary: Sequel to First love. Riku and Skye's daughter is Kari. Matt is the son of Cloud and Tifa Strife. Will the same trick work twice and end as a happy ending? Or will they just will be "Friends"? (I might as well kill off Tifa 4 a reason or 2.)
1. Default Chapter

**Real Emotion**  
  
Sarah: -has a major headache- Ow. I'm so close to being brain dead.  
  
Jasmine: Why did you name it after your favorite J-POP song?  
  
Sarah: It seemed like the best title I could think of since I'm almost out of ideas. I'm writing in Point of views for only this chapter.  
  
Justine: Why don't you rest for a few days?  
  
Sarah: I forgot to tell you I'm addicted to the computer!  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

{P.O.V. Riku}  
  
It's been three months since Kari was born and it's tiring. Now, I know what Leon meant. "Skye, is she asleep?" I asked my wife, who was behind me the entire time. "If Kari wasn't, you'd be hearing cries again." Skye reminded. I sighed, "Being a parent is harder than I expected."  
  
Skye giggled. "Don't worry. We'll get it someday." I hope you're right, Skye. Then, the phone rang. It was loud. "Oh no." We both heard cries coming from Kari. Skye ran up to Kari's room and tried to calm her down. "Riku, who is it?" Skye asked.  
  
"Uh-huh. What?" I was surprised, "Hold on." I put my hand over the speaker and said to Skye, "It's Sora. Kairi's pregnant."  
  
{P.O.V. Skye}  
  
Kairi's pregnant. I was expected that a little later on. But, at least, be happy for her and Sora. "How many weeks?" I asked Riku. "About six. She was only told now." Riku replied. Okay. That's weird. First, I get pregnant and a year later, Kairi's pregnant. Life is so full of surprises. I don't think I can keep up.  
  
Finally, Kari calmed down. I kissed her cheek and laid her back in her bed. "Sweet dreams, little one." I whispered in her ear. Kari yawned and fell asleep. I smiled. "She looks so innocent in her sleep just like you, Riku." I felt him wrap his arm around my waist. "Remember the first kiss we shared." He said.  
  
I nodded, "At the beach. I remember that day."  
  
{P.O.V. Riku}  
  
Sora, Kairi, Yuna and Tidus were the ones who brought us together that day. "Remember when you saved my life a week before that. It was the same day I came to the Islands." Skye said. I remember that day so well. I closed my eyes and relived that memory.  
  
_"Now, let's see how well you can dance." Fujin said, throwing more shruikens. As if she had all her energy, she spun around and dodged each one. Then, Skye kicked all the shruikens out of her hand. "Ha! Hyah!" Fujin grabbed her wrist and flipped her above her own head. When she let go, she flipped, somersaulted and landed on her feet. "You're lucky I'm not wearing heels." She said, dashing at her opponent.  
  
"It seems your guy's determined to be beat Seifer." Fujin told her, flipping her over again. "He is. And we're NOT dating!" The sixteen-year-old girl screamed. Then, they all heard a gun shot from Seifer. Fujin ran away when Skye turn to see what happened.  
  
I was still alive and breathing. Skye began to dash toward me. "Skye! Look out!" I yelled. I ran toward her to push her away from there.  
  
**BANG!!!**  
  
Seifer had aimed at her. But, I got in the way. The bullets dug through my flesh as I cried in agony. "Riku! Please! Don't die! Please!" Skye begged.  
_  
"I never forget things like that, Skye." I whispered to her. I still have that scar from the bullets. I'm lucky they didn't kill me. Kari wouldn't be here if I died that day.

* * *

I'm gonna write this in normal P.O.V. starting with the next chapter. Sorry if the chapter's too short.  
  
Please r&r. 


	2. School days

**Chapter two: School days**  
  
Fifteen years later...  
  
"Kari! Get up! It's seven!" Skye screamed. "KARI!"  
In her room, Kari groaned. "I hate this." She got out of bed and walked to her dresser to comb her hair.  
"Kari, get up!" Riku yelled.  
"Mom, Dad! I'm up! Gosh, what is their problem?" Kari said to her herself, putting on lipgloss.

She had short, black hair with silver-bluish streaks that barely reached her shoulders. She was about 5'5.  
Here's one thing unique about her. Thanks to her parents, she has one green eye and one silver-blue eye.  
It looked weird when she was in elementary school. But now, in high school, they didn't call her a freak or anything. They all loved her for that.

That wasn't the only thing that made her popular. Riku, her father, was the son of the ex-SOLDIER, Sephiroth and apparently the second-in-command of a rebellion against the leader of Hollow Bastion, Ansem. Skye, her mother, was related to the now-famous SeeD commander, Squall Leonhart A.K.A Leon and was known also for her special healing ability. Though some people thought of it as a curse.  
  
She had quickly changed into a pink tank top and dark blue jeans and ran down to see her parents in the kitchen. "Mom, Dad. I'm leaving for school. Bye." Kari grabbed a piece of toast and ran off.  
"Okay. I'm finally home from the war between Destiny Islands and Hollow Bastion. And our daughter is acting like I'm not even here." Riku said after Kari took off.  
Skye crossed her arms. "Don't worry about it, Riku. It's normal for kids her age to be like that. Isolate themselves from their parents. I went through all that."  
  
Riku sighed. "My childhood was different. My dad was hardly home. I was stuck with my brothers. I remember that one time he came home and you were with me."  
His wife giggled. "I remember it like it was only yesterday. The look on Yazoo and Loz's faces were priceless."

* * *

"Man, I wish my parents let me sleep in a while longer." Kari whined.  
  
"Hey Kari!" Three people ran up to her on her way to school. "Darien, Selene, Kevin. Hi, what's up?" Kari spun around to face her three best friends.  
Darien was about 5'6, had blonde hair. He also had something unique. He had one blue and one green eye.  
His parents were the star blitzball player, Tidus and High Summoner, Yuna. He wore brown baggy pants and a white T-shirt.  
  
Kevin was 5'7, had hair that was red in the sun and brown in the shade, due to his parents, and greenish-blue eyes. Kairi and Sora are his parents. He wore a purple shirt and black shorts.  
Selene was the shortest, 5'4. She had blonde hair in braids like her mother, the Al Bhed, Rikku, and emerald eyes. She wore her favorite outfit, her white top and blue shorts.  
  
"Nothin', you." Kevin said. Kari shook her head.  
Darien sighed. "We have to get to class. Miss Trepe will kill us if we don't."  
  
Selene hung her head. "I hate Guardian Forces/ Training with her."  
"Don't we all?" Kari groaned. "Lucky, our parents didn't get those lessons." Kevin said in a disappointed tone. "Actually, they did a year before their graduation." Kari's uncle, the SeeD Leon stepped out from the shadows.  
  
"Oh my God! It's...." Selene was cut off. "Hello uncle Leon." Kari snorted.  
"Wait, he's your uncle and you didn't tell us!" Darien yelled.  
"You're gonna be late. Hurry and get to Quistis's class now. I'll talk to you four after school." Leon left without another word.  
Kari and Selene dragged Kevin and Darien to the Training session.  
  
"Ah. Finally, Miss Valentine and her friends are here." Quistis said loudly. Loud enough for the entire class to here.  
"Aw man. Busted." Kevin muttered. "Shut up." Selene jabbed his elbow to shut him up.  
All four took their seats and were prepared for the worse. Everyone sat in silence until Quistis said to them. "Class, today's training session is learning about your opponent's weakness. Everyone has one."  
  
She pressed the play button on her sphere on her desk. "Watch the sphere. You might learn something."  
The sphere was clear and see-though. Though it looked like it was recorded about a few days ago, it recorded some sort of battle which happened about nineteen years ago.  
Four people were on the beach, batting an iron giant. Two girls and two boys.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss Trepe. Who are the people in the sphere's movie?" A brunette girl asked.  
"Miss Kinneas, believe it or not. That four you see are the parents of Kari Valentine and Kevin Chaste."  
  
_"Nothing's working, Riku." Sora said, stating the obvious. Riku glared at his best friend and looked at Skye, who concentrated hard on a spell. "What are you doing?" Kairi asked.  
"Firaga!" The barrel of her gunblade grew hot and flames shot out of it, hitting the iron giant.  
"Fire and ice are the weakness. You should have paid attention in science."  
  
"Skye! Look out!" Riku, Kairi and Sora yelled. She spun around and saw the giant was going to use it's attack. It flashed a black light every so often. "What is it doing?" Kairi wondered.  
  
"Quit wondering and attack!" Riku ordered. He and Sora slashed out over and over. But, their attacks didn't effect much. "It's HP is 500/700. We're at...." Kairi sweatdropped.  
"Only 50/400." Skye muttered, preparing a cure spell. The giant punched Riku really hard and blood gushed out of the wound he received the year before. Skye used cure on Riku and did non-stop firaga spells.  
  
Kairi and Sora slashed at it with their swords until it disappeared.  
  
"I thought Quistis said it was just an illusion and it was safe." Riku groaned. Skye rolled her eyes and healed Riku's wound._  
  
"That punch must have hurt a lot." Kevin whispered to Kari. "It did. Trust me, my dad still has the wound."  
"Now, Miss Valentine, Miss Highwind (Selene), Mr. Chaste and Mr. Laska. You four will be the first of the class to face an aeon. Of course, it is just an illusion." Quistis instructed, "Kari, what is an aeon?"  
Kari sighed. "An aeon is a summon that can only be summoned by a person known as a summoner."  
  
"Good, you've been paying attention. Darien, name some summoners." Quistis requested.  
"There's Lord Braska, my grandfather, my mother, Yuna, Yunalesca Yevon, Yu Yevon, Lenne, Dona and Seymour Guado." Darien replied.  
"Very well. I hope you have your weapons. Go into that room and wait until the aeon appears." Quistis instructed.  
  
Kari, Selene, Darien and Kevin walked into that room. It was bare at first until Quistis pressed something that made the room look like the temple of Besaid. Kari unsheathed the gunblade her grandfather had made for her and let it rest on her shoulder. Darien drew his Brotherhood sword his father, Tidus gave to him.  
Kevin loaded his two machina guns. Selene had her daggers her mother gave to her.  
  
"I hope your ready. Here comes the aeon." Quistis announced.

* * *

Cliffy. Which aeon is it? I'm not telling till the next chappie.  
  
Please r&r.


	3. Adults versus Teens

**Chapter 3: Adults versus Teens**

**A/N: I SUCK at battle scenes. That's what they are sooo short.**

The aeon that came was a giant blue woman whose blue hair was in braids."That's Shiva, the aeon of Macalania Woods." Darien said."Guys, watch out for it's Heavenly Strike and overdrive, Diamond Dust. And whatever you do don't cast ice on it." Kari informed. "Duh. We're not stupid to cast ice since it'll heal her." Kevin shrugged.

"Just fight!" Quistis instructed.

Selene nodded. "Let's do this!" She used Flimflam to steal a hi-potion from the aeon. Darien dashed, dogded Shiva's Heavenly Strike and slashed out her at quickly. Two huge blasts shot out of Kevin's machina guns and made contact with Shiva, damaging her heavily. "Alright! Time for some fire power!" The gunblade's barrel grew hot and fire bullets shot out of it, knocking out Shiva.

"That was too easy, Miss Trepe." Kevin said, loading his guns again. "You want a harder challenge?" Quistis asked. Everyone nodded. "Fine, the best students I had years ago are here anyway, enter the room." Quistis instructed. Kari's jaw dropped when her parents, uncle and aunt showed up. "What are you four doing here?" Selene asked.

"We were gonna talk to Quistis about training and SeeD." Leon replied. He and Skye unsheathed their gunblades. You know how Leon's looks like. Skye's had same markings as Leon's, but the chain was an angel's wing than a lion head. Riku summoned his dark blade and Yuffie drew her shruikens.

"This is gonna be easy for us." Darien smirked.

"SeeD Rule number one: Never judge your opponent by age, gender or appearance." Skye said.

"If either team's weapons are knocked out, that team loses. Go!" Quistis ordered. Darien dashed toward Yuffie and slashed out. Yuffie dodged and did a backflip, kicking his sword out of reach. Selene went after Leon, using chain attacks mostly. Leon dodged each one by moving off to the side. She tried to use a karate chop, but Leon grabbed her wrist and flipped her over his head.

Kevin dodged Riku's attacks and Riku dodged his. Kevin shot a bullet and Riku dodged, punching him in the stomach. When Darien thought Riku was caught off guard, he flipped and tried to punch him with one hand. Riku grinned and did a backflip, while knocking the guns out of Darien's other hand. Kari ran after her mother, Skye. Those two locked blades. Then, Skye did a 360-degree spin, kicking her daughter's gunblade out of reach, and landed next to Riku.

The only one that was left was Selene. Everyone watched as Leon dodged each attack that Selene made. When she was thought he was weakened, he used a low fire spell to burn her weapons. She dropped them when they were burning hot. "Ow. They win." She said.

Later on...

"So, uncle Leon. What did you want to talk to us about?" Kari asked. "Well, you, your friends and parents are invited to a party in honor of the people who fought in the war." Leon replied. "Another Grand party. That's how you met your ex, Rinoa Heartilly, right?" Skye asked. Leon nodded. "She died a few years afterward though."

"You mean to say we have to go?" Riku asked. "Yes, we all have to. Sora, Kairi, Yuna and Tidus included. It's like a reunion though." Yuffie answered. "Oh well, I guess I have to tag along seeing my parents are going." Kari muttered. "I heard that, young lady." Skye snapped.

"You going no matter what. Your friends have to suffer the same thing too. I remember the last grand party we went to. Skye crashed that one." Yuffie said outloud. "It wasn't MY fault I crashed the party! It was Sora, Kairi, Tidus and Yuna's idea. You and Leon were the ones who persuaded me if I remember corrected. Leon, your wife's obviously got selective memory." Skye snapped. "Those four did bring you together and if they didn't, Kari wouldn't be here." Leon reminded.

"Do I have to go?" Kari asked one more time. "Yes." All the adults there said in unison.

* * *

Sarah: Another Grand party. It's not like Selphie's in First Love. (I'm really sorry if this chapter was way too short. At least, I updated, right?)

Jasmine: There, Kari meets...

Sienna: hey! You're going to give away the entire thing if you mention that.

Sarah: Let's keep that info on the next chappie as classified information.

Jasmine: Okay. Fine.

Sienna: This is good. Hopefully, this will be longer than First Love.

Jasmine: Maybe by one chapter at least.

Sarah: Shut up!

Please r&r.


	4. The Grand party

Author's rant: I admit I suck at both battle scenes and dance scenes. I've been listening to Avril Lavinge's I'm with you and Clay Aiken's I will carry you. Let me tell you. They are good songs though most people say they're sucky. Okay, enough of that. On with the fic. The title for this chapter sucks too  
.  
**Chapter 4: The Grand party**

"Kari! Come on!" Kevin and Darien were eager to get that over with. "Selene, get her." Darien ordered. Selene rolled her eyes and sighed. She walked to the bathroom and dragged Kari out of there. "What are you so ashamed about, Kari?" She asked. "You look fine, okay. Now, let's ditch this party before they notice." Kevin whispered to his friends.

"No one's leaving this party before planned." Riku and Skye had caught their daughter and her friends. They all flinched. "Um... we don't want to be here." Kari whined. Riku rolled his eyes. "Kevin, Darien. You two are so blind." Skye crossed her arms. "Kari and Selene are blind too."

"Blind to what?" The four teens asked. Skye and Riku pointed at something behind them. They turned and saw a group of teens. Kevin and Darien were almost about drool at the sight of hot chicks, as they would say. Kari and Selene walked toward the guys and started flirting. Their two other friends were to the girls and flirted with them too.

Riku and Skye saw that Kairi, Sora, Yuna, Tidus, Leon and Yuffie were on the dance floor. "I hope you would want to dance, Skye." Riku chuckled. Skye sighed. "Alright, seeing that I can never say no to you."

They got on the dance floor and started waltzing like their friends. Kairi giggled. "I know you two can do better than that." Sora taunted. "Here they go again." Yuna sighed. Tidus, Yuffie and Leon shook their heads. "Please refrain from making them get embarrassed." Skye said, still waltzing with Riku.

"It's either we torture them or we get out of here." Riku said.

"We can all stop dancing now. My heels are killing me now." Kairi, Skye, Yuna and Yuffie said at the same time. Riku, Tidus, Sora and Leon sweatdropped. "Those four think alike, don't they?" Leon asked. Tidus nodded. "Hey! Where's Kari and her friends?" Yuna asked. "Flirting. What else do you think she's doing?"

* * *

"Kari!" Selene seemed to be looking at one certain guy. "What, Selene?" Kari hissed. "Um... just look!" Selene pointed at the same guy she was staring at. Kari turned and saw him. He was spiky blonde and resembled Cloud Strife, but appeared to be his son. "That's my brother, Matt. By the way, I'm Rena Strife." A girl walked toward them with Kevin and Darien following her.

Rena was wearing a blue spaghetti strap dress. She had emerald green eyes and short blonde hair. "I'm Kari and that's Selene." Kari introduced, "And you know Kevin and Darien already."

Rena giggled. "I can introduce you to Matt if you want."

Selene, Darien and Kevin shoved Kari forward. "Go." "Why me?" Kari complained. "Because you have a better chance." Selene mouthed. "What's that supposed to mean? Are you two talking in a special code now?" Kevin asked. "Come on!" Rena grabbed Kari's wrist and dragged her over to her brother. "Hey bro."

Matt glared at his sister. "What now, Rena?" 'Cute. But, he kinda scares me.' Kari thought. "I want to introduce you to Kari." Rena shoved Kari toward her brother. "... Hi Matt." She said nervously. "Hey Kari." Matt said coldly, he hardly knew her.

"I'll leave you two alone for now." Rena sped off. "Rena,. What is my sister up to now?" Matt groaned. Kari shrugged. "Dunno. She's probably trying to help you." Matt turned to look at Kari. "Help me to do what?" Kari shook her head. "Never mind." 'Should I flirt a little with him or go?' She asked herself. "Do you want to dance?" Matt asked her. "Sure." Kari nodded.

Those two started waltzing. (I've told you before. I suck at those scenes. Use your imagination or think about that scene when Squall was dancing with Rinoa. Imagine them dancing like that.) Neither Matt nor Kari stepped on each other's foot. "You're really good at this, Matt." Kari commented. "Thanks, you are too, Kari." Matt replied.

Somewhere else on the dance floor...

"Those two look good together, don't they?" Selene asked, dancing with Kevin. Rena nodded.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Darien said, trying not to make a fool of himself while waltzing with Rena. "Is it me or is this getting boring?"

"I wish they put on better music." Selene said in a bored tone. Rena, Kevin and Darien agreed."Where's Kari?" Skye walked toward them with a worried look on her face."Over there, dancing," Kevin jerked his thumb behind them at the dance floor, "And this is Rena. The guy Kari's dancing with is her brother." Skye smiled and walked away.

"Looks like they're at the flirting stage already." Selene smirked and crossed her arms. She was right. They were flirting. "I'd thought it would take longer for them to reach that stage." Darien muttered."She's good at it then." Rena smiled. "Hey! I've got an idea!" Selene exclaimed. The other three huddled up to listen to her.

A few minutes later...

"Great idea!" Rena whispered excitedly. "But, is it gonna work?" Darien asked.That got them thinking hard.

"It did work for Kari's parents. If they're meant to be, it'll work." Kevin stated."Let's give the plan a try. Where should all of us meet on the islands?" Selene asked."The beach." Rena said. After that, she started giggling so hard.

* * *

If you read the prequel to this, you'll know what those four are up to.

Please read and review.


	5. Memories

**Chapter 5: Memories**

**A/N: Just to warn you. The chapter's gonna be boring. It's obvious because of the chapter title. I'm stalling for time and ideas. So, these are mostly flashbacks from First Love. Nothing new. I'm doing this before writer's block hits me again.**

Tidus walked up to Sora. "You never did pay me for the bet we made nineteen years ago." He snorted. Sora froze. "What bet?" Kairi and Yuna asked in unison. "Nothing." Sora answered quickly.

"Nineteen years ago...wasn't that when Skye and Riku got together?" Yuffie asked. "Yeah." Leon replied emotionless. "You still owe me, Sora." Tidus smirked.

"_Yup. We dare you two to date each other for at least two months and show signs of it." "What if we don't?" Riku asked. "Then, you two have to run this party naked." Sora said, whom Kairi hit on the head.  
  
"Show signs of it? As in kissing, hugging and all that other stuff?" Skye raised her eyebrow. All four nodded.  
  
Both Skye and Riku sweatdropped. "I'd rather do the dare." Skye whispered. "Fine. Here's another thing. We'll see how long it will take Selphie to get jealous and how long you two can put up with each other." Yuna added.  
  
"Tidus, I'll make a bet with you. I bet 150 munny they'll fall for each other in about three weeks." Sora whispered.  
  
"I bet 200 munny that it'll be four weeks." Tidus whispered back. "Fine, we'll see."_

"Oh, that bet." Sora muttered, hanging his head. "Hey! Remember when Riku was in the hospital and Skye was in his ward." Yuna reminded.  
"Oh yeah. If both of them hadn't hear us, we'd know if...." Kairi was cut off. "Know what?" Skye asked. The rest of their friends had forgotten they were right there, listening.

_Skye took a deep breath and closed the door. "Hey Riku! I'm so..." "Its OK, Skye. You don't have to apologize." Riku said, struggling to sit up. "Still hurts, huh?" Skye asked, sitting in the chair next to the bed. "Yeah, how'd you...? Great, they're watching." Riku pointed at the door.  
  
"They are so predictable." Skye said, turning in time to spot one chestnut brown spike. Riku nodded. "They're always like that."  
  
Outside of the room...  
  
"They saw us! Sora!" Kairi screamed. "Hey! Calm down, you two! Please!" Yuna begged. "We want to hear what they're saying." Tidus added. Then, they heard laughter from both Skye and Riku.  
  
"What are they laughing at?" Yuffie asked. "Us," Leon answered emotionless, "They kept quiet so they could hear us. And they're doing a very good job on that." "It's supposed to be the other way around though." Sora whined.  
  
"All of you can come out now." Riku said. "Besides, it was predictable that they would choose this time to spy." Skye eyed Kairi very carefully when they popped up. Then, Ellone walked in. "Squall, I told you it was a bad idea." "Sis, why do you always have to be right?" Leon snorted, "And it's Leon, not Squall."  
  
"Why were you spying anyway?" Riku asked suspiciously. 'Oh no. I think I know what they've got in their minds. They think I like Riku.' Skye shook her head. 'They think I like Skye.' Riku crossed his arms.  
  
Blood gushed out of the wound on Riku's back again. Skye put her hand over the open wound and concentrated hard. "Skye! What are you doing?" Kairi asked. A blue light surrounded and healed the wound.  
  
"That's not a healing spell. The aura would be green." Sora explained. "Then, what did you do?" Yuna asked. "The blue light that healed his wound is called Angel's healing touch. Skye was born with that ability." Ellone answered. 'Angel's healing touch? That's sounds more like Skye than she thinks. Not again. I've gotta keep those thoughts out of my head for now.' Riku thought, looking at Skye from the corner of his eye.  
_

"Do you still have that Angel's healing touch ability?" Yuna asked. Skye nodded. "Remember the beach party we had for Riku after he got out of the hospital." Sora moaned.  
"Yeah. That was..." Tidus groaned. Leon chuckled. "Kissing contest, right?"

"_OK. Kissing contest first!" Yuna screamed, "The best kissers win!" "WHAT?" Skye and Riku shouted in unison. "Do I have to spell it out for you?" Yuna asked suspiciously. Skye shook her head. "Yuna, Tidus. You two first." Now, it was their turn to yell. "WHY?"  
"Just get it over with."  
  
"Fine. This is the only time I'm kissing Tidus." Kairi nodded. "Just do it."  
  
"Fine."  
  
It seemed like they kissed in slow motion and took forever to let go. Yuna wiped her mouth and enjoyed his kiss for one reason. Tidus spit out saliva and coughed a few times.  
  
"Don't tell me you French kissed." Kairi muttered.  
  
"They did." Skye whispered.  
  
"She told you not to tell!" Sora shouted.  
  
"Who's next?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Skye, Riku." Sora jerked his thumb at them.  
  
"Only this once, got it?" Skye said.  
  
"Same here." Riku muttered.  
  
Riku bend down a little and they kissed. 'He is a good kisser. Not again. I'm starting to think I like....' Her thoughts stopped when her tongue touched his. When Riku realized what he was doing, he jerked away.  
  
"What the heck? Why did you two stop?" Kairi asked. Skye looked away, blushing madly.  
  
"It's your turn. Sora, Kairi. Let's see how you do." Riku pointed at them.  
  
"You and Skye might win this though." Sora snorted.  
  
"We may never know if you don't do it." Tidus snapped.  
  
"Fine, fine. Get ready."  
  
Kairi felt Sora's lips against hers and they began to kiss passionately. "Well, Sora got his wish from his tenth birthday," Tidus chuckled, "He finally had the nerve to kiss Kairi." "OK. Well, they won. What now?" Skye asked._

"Hey! Remember that one time I was over at your place." Skye reminded. Riku cracked up. "I remember that."

_Skye jerked awake. "Too good to be true." Next to her, she saw Riku, asleep. He looked so cute and innocent when he was asleep. She didn't even have the energy to wake him. 'Where am I? Oh crap. I think I fell asleep last night,' Skye looked around the room, 'Great, I'm at Riku's. Selphie would really kill me now if she found out.' She quickly hid under the sheets because the door flew open.  
  
A silver-haired man about maybe three years older than Riku walked in. He had long silver hair, longer than Riku's. "RIKU! GET UP! IT'S NOON!" He yelled. Riku let out a low groan, "Yazoo, I'm still sleepy. Can't I get any privacy anymore?" "KADAJ, LOZ AND I ARE GETTING TIRED OF YOU SLEEPING IN!" The so-called Yazoo shouted.  
"LITTLE BRO! GET UP!" The person called Loz walked in. He looked like Yazoo and Riku, but the only difference was the hairstyle. His was held up by gel. "Great, Riku has three brothers and never told me." Skye muttered. "Hey Kadaj! 'Ku refuses to get up!" Yazoo yelled.  
  
"Then, pull the sheets off if he doesn't get up!!" Another voice whom Skye assumed was Kadaj. Then, both Loz and Yazoo pulled the sheets off, revealing Riku and Skye. "KADAJ!" Loz yelled. "What the heck is going on in there?" Kadaj ran up to his younger brother's room and saw them. He had short, silver hair like Riku. At the ends, his didn't stick up to the sides. All Riku's brothers wore tight black clothing.  
  
"Our little bro finally got himself a girl." Loz said gratefully. Kadaj gave his older brother a death glare similar to Riku's. "Shut up." Skye said coldly. "Loz, calm down. Wait until Dad finds out." Yazoo taunted, laughing at Riku. Riku rolled his eyes and sat back down on the bed.  
  
'Kadaj and Riku almost look alike. But, there are a few differences. Their eyes. Riku has turquoise and Kadaj has silver ones. And the hair.' Skye thought, looking at Riku. "She can stay until Dad gets home. Just don't get into trouble." At that moment, Kadaj and the two other brothers left the room.  
  
"Riku, what happened last night?" Skye asked, "I remember being on the beach and that's it." "Well, you fell asleep and I brought you here." Riku replied. "RIKU! PHONE! IT'S TIDUS!" Yazoo yelled. "I'm coming!" Riku then turned to his girlfriend. As if she read his mind, she said, "Don't worry. I won't go anywhere."  
  
Riku nodded and got the phone.  
  
-On the phone-  
  
Riku: Yup, Tidus. What's up?  
  
Tidus: What exactly happened between you and Skye last night?  
  
Riku: -twitching uncontrollably- Why are you asking?  
  
Sora: I told you it was a bad idea to ask.  
  
Riku: Great, all three of us are on three-way.  
  
Sora: Yup, of course.  
  
Tidus: Shut up, Sora! Where's Skye right now?  
  
Riku: Why should I tell you?  
  
Sora: 'Fess up. Where's Skye?  
  
Tidus: She's probably in his room.  
  
Riku: Shut up already.  
  
Tidus: How did your brothers react?  
  
Riku: You don't want to know.  
  
Sora: Ah-ha! She is at your place!  
  
Riku: Shut up! How many times do I have to say that?  
  
Tidus: You still have answer my question! What happened last night?  
  
Sora: Tidus, I don't think Riku would want to talk about it now.  
  
Riku: Got that right!  
  
Tidus: You still have to tell sooner or later. See ya.  
  
Sora: Bye.  
  
Riku: Later.  
  
Riku hung up on them. "They're gonna drive me crazy one day." Loz paid no attention to his little brother. "Then, why do you hang out with them?" Kadaj asked. Riku shrugged in reply. "They might be crazy. But, they're still my best friends."  
  
Loz had an evil glint in his eye that only Kadaj and Yazoo could see. "Don't even try to ask that, Loz." They snapped in unison. "What? I was just gonna ask 'Ku how he met her." Loz said going defensive.  
  
"She has a name, you know. And it's Skye," Riku said, "Do I have to explain?" "Yes." Loz was being nosy again. "Why do you like nosing around in 'Ku's business, Loz?" Yazoo asked.  
  
He didn't answer. Riku rolled his eyes and explained how he saved her life and everything else. "So, you saved her life and now, you two are dating because of a dare." Loz chuckled. Riku glared at him, "The other option was worse. Thanks to Sora." "Yeah, it was." Skye came down the stairs and kissed Riku on the cheek.  
  
"A dare, huh?" Kadaj smirked. Skye rolled her eyes, "You know we have to date for two months. But, Riku didn't tell you we have to show signs of it."  
  
Then, they heard the front door slam shut. "Great, Dad's home." Riku muttered. Sephiroth walked into the kitchen and saw his four sons and her, clutching Riku's hand. "Who's she?" He asked. "Umm...father. Meet Skye, Riku's girlfriend. Skye, meet our father, Sephiroth, the famous ex-SOLDIER." Yazoo introduced. "Hello, Mr. Valentine." Skye was nervous. 'Great. Thanks a lot, Yazoo. I was just going to leave.'  
_

(A/N: That was one long flasback.)

Tidus and Sora cracked up after hearing that.

* * *

Riku: Uh-huh. Whatever.

Sarah: I'm too lazy to finish this author talk. Please read and review.


	6. A motherdaughter talk & sisterbrother ta...

**Chapter 6: A Mother-Daughter talk & A Sister-Brother talk**

A/N: I'm stalling.

The next day...

Kari's father, Riku, went out to train. Leaving Skye and Kari alone in the house. But, they were well prepared if anything happened. Kari and Skye were silently eating. It was quiet until all of a sudden, Kari's mother started laughing.

"Mom, what's wrong? You never laugh like that. Unless anyone does soemthing funny." Kari said. She sweatdropped. 'Don't say my mom's lost it.' "I'm sorry, honey." Skye said in her 'I-know-something-you-don't' tone.

Kari glared at her mother. "Mom, what is up with you and dad? It's like you know something that you're not telling me." "You remember, Matt from the party, last night, right?" Skye questioned, hiding a grin. Kari nodded. "Yeah, why?" 'This will be fun for their friends.' "It looked like you two are meant to be." Kari's gunblade wielding mom said.

Kari narrowed her eyes. "We are not meant to be, mom. I know it."

"That's exactly what I thought when I met your father in high school." Skye giggled. "That was different, mom. From what Kevin told me, your friends set you up on a blindate." Kari snapped.

"Not exactly, Kari. We weren't set on a blindate. We were dared to date for two months." Skye snapped back.

* * *

At the beach....

"So, should we set them up on a blindate or something?" Selene asked.

"I say blindate." Darien answered.

"You're only saying cuz of Rena." Kevin snorted.

"Aw, is someone getting jealous?" Selene taunted.

"I AM NOT!!!"Kevin shouted.

"ARE TOO!!!" Selene teased.

"SHUT UP!!! And let's finish the plan. So, we can tell Rena." Darien instructed.

The other two stopped fighting and the pieces of the plan were slowly being put together.

* * *

"No, Rena. I'm gonna go on a blindate again." Matt shook his head. 'The last blindate turned out to be a slut.' Rena crossed her arms. "You keep saying ever since Mom died!" "You don't even know what kind of person our mother truly was!!! She was a slut, Rena. She had an affair. But, the person she was with other than Dad murdered her!!!" Matt shouted. "Is that why?" Rena asked gently. Slowly, Matt nodded.

"I promise. this girl's not gonna be a slut. I promise you." Rena did her puppy dog pout. And Matt gave in. "Fine, when's the blindate?" He asked. 'I'm only doing for my twin sister.' "Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!" Rena did her happy anime dance and rejoiced.

Her twin brother sweatdropped. "My twin is weird."

* * *

The next day....

"YOU DID WHAT?!?" Kari shrieked at her friends. Her parents were in the attic and they could still hear her. "We...ummm.... we set you up on a blindate." Selene said nervously. Their two guy friends gulped. "Get ready for the wrath of Kari Valentine." They muttered. "What the hell were you think when you set my up like that?!?" She screamed.

"Calm down, dear!" Skye shouted from the attic.

Kari groaned. 'My life can only get worse from here.'

Kari's friends had hid their grins. 'The plan's set. now, we wait.'

* * *

Riku: Look like my so-called daughter in is fic, life is gonna be a living hell for her.

Sarah: Yeah, whatever.

Riku: Don't whatever me!

Sarah & Jasmine: Shuddup. You're the one to talk.

Riku: -groans- Why me?

Jasmine: Quit asking that same question over and over.

Sarah: Yeah, you should. Now, please read and review.


	7. Blindate

Now (finally), the long-awaited chapter of the blindate is here! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!! Great... I'm starting to get my friend, Justine's 'yayyyyyyyyy' habit. I serious need to break that habit before it becomes worse. Anyway, here's the chapter.

**Chapter 7: Blindate**

**A/N: They're gonna go to a concert with bands and singers that randomly pop into my head. Like Linkin Park, Sweetbox (Jade, singer of FFx2's english theme songs) and Avril Lavinge. Couldn't think of a movie for them to go to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH or any of the songs people have heard of before that will show up in this chapter.**

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Kari whined. "You agreed to do it, remember?" Darien chuckled. "Shut up." Kevin snapped coldly. "Hey Kev! Where's your usual positive attitude today?" Selene questioned.

He shrugged. "Dunno. But, are you sure you want Kari to go through with this?" "Yes!" Selene and Darien shouted. 'Don't I get a say in this?' Kari sweatdropped. "Give me a reason to do this." "You need a boyfriend!!!" Selene said in a perky like way.

"Like mother, like daughter." Kevin muttered. "This is what I don't like about my Al Bhed aunt really." Darien sighed.

* * *

"Why me?" Matt complained. Rena giggled. "You're gonna like who you meet." She whispered. "Oh really." Matt said sarcastically, shaking his head from side to side. 'He will. Kari seems his type. Besides, she's not a slut.' Rena grinned.

"Hey bro!I bet you m50 munny you'll come out of this blindate with another date set for next week." She bet. "Fine then, sis. I bet 50 munny that I won't." He snapped. "It's not then." Rena said, pointing at a girl waiting at the Paupo island, "There's your date."

Matt turned his head and his jaw dropped. "Kari! the person you introduced me to at the party!" He spat. "Well, you couldn't stop tellin' Dad about her. And I got the idea." Rena smiled. "What did Dad tell you from the things I said?" Matt asked, twitching badly. "He said that you said, 'Hey Dad! Rena introduced me to this chick named Kari at the party the other night. She's hot.'" Rena giggled.

"I DID NOT say that!" Matt shouted.

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!!!!"

"DID TOO!!!!"

"Argh! Fine, you win. This time." Matt gave his infamous death glare to his sister and left to meet up with Kari. "Hey!" He said. Kari jumped and spun her heel. "Oh. Hi Matt. I didn't except to see you here." She said. "Neither did I. I guess we were set up." Matt shrugged.

"So, you're the one they were talking about whenever I turned my back yesterday." Kari whispered. "I've got tickets to the concert. Wanna come?" Matt asked. "Yeah, sure." Kari replied. Matt grinned. 'I guess sis was right.' Matt grinned.

At the concert....

"And please welcome.....LINKIN PARK!!!!!!!!!"

"Whoo-hoos" and clapping came from the crowd. And then, the concert began.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless  
Lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure  
Of walking in your shoes_

_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_I've  
Become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly  
Afraid to lose control  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you_

_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
Every step that I take is  
Another mistake to you  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
And every second I waste  
Is more than I can take_

_I've  
Become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you_

_And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me  
With someone disappointed in you_

_I've  
Become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you_

As the song ended, Matt said, "I didn't know you were into Linkin Park." Kari giggled, "Well, my mom got me into it as well as my dad got me into Simple Plan." Their eyes drifted to the stage as Avril Lavinge took it.

_So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
  
Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up up so high  
On such a breakable thread  
  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be  
  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
_

_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do  
  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be  
_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
  
It's nice to know you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done  
  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

"Fan of Avril too?" Matt cocked an eyebrow. Kari giggled. "A little."Then, a female artist and her band caught thier eye. "Here's Sweetbox!!!"  
'This is the best song if she sings Boyfriend.' Kari kept her hopes up.

_Always hatin' on me when you talk, talk, talk  
__Be steppin' to me on the block, block, block  
__But I don't want your boyfriend  
__I don't want your boyfriend _

_Hatin' on me when you talk, talk, talk  
__Be steppin' to me on your block, block, block  
__But I don't want your boyfriend  
__I don't want your boyfriend _

_Oh yeah, come on girl  
__All this hate you have has really got to go  
__Cuz we both get phat, and he ain't all that  
__And you don't seem to know  
__What's wrong with you?  
__Take a look around, see I got men to spare  
__I'm doin' my thang, sorry 'bout your man  
__But he just can't compare _

_Girls we need to stop doin' this  
__All this mess has got to end  
__I don't want your boyfriend _

_No, no, no, no _

_Always hatin' on me when you talk, talk, talk  
__Be steppin' to me on the block, block, block  
__But I don't want your boyfriend  
__I don't want your boyfriend _

_Hatin' on me when you talk, talk, talk  
__Be steppin' to me on your block, block, block  
__But I don't want your boyfriend  
__I don't want your boyfriend _

_Come on girl, what's it gonna take  
__To make you realize that I'm in your shoes,  
__I ain't hatin' on you  
__So there's no need to fight  
__And you see these guys, they be rollin' tight  
__They're ?? you can't divide  
__But a guy walks in and we can't be friends  
__And it just isn't right _

_Girls we need to stop doin' this  
__All this mess has got to end  
__I don't want your boyfriend  
__  
Always hatin' on me when you talk, talk, talk  
__Be steppin' to me on the block, block, block  
__But I don't want your boyfriend  
__I don't want your boyfriend _

_Hatin' on me when you talk, talk, talk  
__Be steppin' to me on your block, block, block  
__But I don't want your boyfriend  
__I don't want your boyfriend _

After the concert....

"That was fun." Kari said. Matt nodded. "Yeah, it was."  
It was about eight at night now.  
"So, Kari," Matt began.

"Yes?" Kari turned to look at him.  
"Do you wanna go out with me next Saturday?" Matt asked.  
Kari smiled. "Sure. See ya!" She waved goodbye and ran off.

"That went well." Matt smirked, "You can come out, Rena."  
Rena walked out of her hiding spot. "I win today's bet, remember?"

"Well, I can't wait until next week then." Matt said, handing over the munny to his sister.

* * *

Sarah: That went well. It was their first date together after all.

Riku: Hard to believe you typed it up all in one day.

Jasmine: yeah, whatever.

Sienna: heh. At least, I enjoyed the chapter.

Jasmine: Hopefully, the readers will too.

Sarah: Please r&r.


End file.
